Talk:Judgment Pit
I have just gotten to this room, and I noticed something. There is a location where if you stand there, something really strange happens... Something I've never seen before. The spot is close to a wall on the upper level that is behind a Light Beacon. If you look straight across the edge to the other side, you see a blue door leading to a path to the Dark Agon Temple. If you touch the wall near this Light Beacon, your visor will get a strange red tint to everything. Like if you were looking into only the red part of a pair of 3-D glasses. I've described the location as best as I can, if anyone wants to check it out, please do so. DoomZero 00:55, November 5, 2009 (UTC) You are standing in a Blueroot Tree! :D ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Maybe... If I was in the light world. And not next to a rock wall, in a desert region. That's a place where plant life would not grow. There are no trees near where I stand. If somebody has a picture of the room, I could probably point out where the spot is. DoomZero 17:19, November 5, 2009 (UTC) There are Dark World variants that are red. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:27, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess I'll go back to the spot and look for a Blue Redro- I mean Red Blueroot tree. I'll do that now. Btw, do you have the game (or Trilogy)? DoomZero 20:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I've got MP2:E and my girlfriend has Trilogy. Why? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:49, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Well, you could probably check it out, too, right? DoomZero 21:09, November 5, 2009 (UTC) haha, don't worry. It's only a dark version of the Blueroot Tree mentioned by Chozoboy. The blue kind are found all over Agon Wastes. Your visor gets a bright blue tint to it if you walk into them. the dark kinds do the same thing, it just turns your visor red. I have seen them several times myself, so you're not the only one. Before you put it down, it's not a glitch. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 22:48, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh, don't look for red trees. they're colored black. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 22:49, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Right. I've seen in now. The red tint appears while you're above the tree, though. That's what confused me. Then I went back to it and found the tree underneath the platform. So that really helped. DoomZero 00:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I got surprised, but, yes, it's a Darkroot Tree (speculated name). ''Snake''''boss14'' 00:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Anyone want to check if it has a different name? I thought it was still called Blueroot in the red form, but I'm not certain. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) There's no way to scan it, so there is no official name. But if you want to make an article, just do what Retro did with all enemy names. Call it the Dark Blueroot Tree. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 01:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Should I make a ULF article?